Just Married
by ursulastrausss
Summary: I felt like they left out a lot of what could have happened after Callie and Arizona's wedding - here is how I'd imagine it.
1. Arizona

_**~ Just Married ~**_

* * *

><p>When Arizona woke up she needed a moment to realize where she was. It was still dark outside and the hotel room was completely silent, a cool breeze flying through the room, coming from some hidden source; the long bright curtains only so slighty moving back and forth. The cream coloured bedcloth of the pillow on which her head was resting was so soft that it must have been silk or something similiar. Then she saw the ring on Callie's finger; her hand was lying next to her face; and remembered again. <em>We are married!<em> Married. She couldn't believe it for a second; her heart started beating like mad - how silly is that? But it was real - and it still felt as exciting as yesterday, when her father walked her up _the_ aisle to be standing next to a woman - a crazy fantastic dream coming true, something she had never even been thinking about until that moment, with Callie, when she all of a sudden knew that she wanted it. Suddenly it had seemed so easy, so light, to imagine to stay with one person for the rest of their lifes, hopefully. But not only that, she also wanted to let everybody know that this was serious, this was love, this was stronger than anything, really. There were moments when she wasn't as sure as right now - but she felt that in the end everything that made her doubt was just minor, meant nothing really, when she could be sure that Callie loved her. And she was completely sure of that. Callie was comfortably lying next to her, appearantly feeling completely at home in this cosy bed. That wasn't difficult though. Her - now shorter - hair was going wild around her head; Arizona was surprised at first but came to love it so much, it made her even more beautiful. If she was even aware of that? Her skin was shimmering so softly that Arizona couldn't resist to raise her left hand and run it over her shoulders, the slight hollow between her shoulder-blades, her spine, her back, - down to where her body was covered by the blanket - her side, her breast, her arms, which smelled so good. Callie was quietly moaning in her sleep - not yet going to wake up. Arizona - they couldn't have had more than a few hours of sleep - felt so awake and lively as if she could just jump out of bed and run up and down the stairs, shout out of the window, madly dance with her - but she just waited; impatiently - but waited until she would open her eyes. The sun slowly came crowling through the gap between the curtains, throwing a line of glowing light on the bed, soon some sunlight on their faces. Arizona raised her hand again, into the light, and let her ring sparkle. It was just a ring - but it meant such a lot. She would _never_ forget the excitement of that moment, the feeling in her stomach as if she was going to take off the floor or burst into pieces because of feeling so _good_. And that memory is theirs forever.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued... reviews are very welcome!<em>


	2. Callie

When Callie woke up she found herself looking straight into Arizona's eyes, who appeared to have been looking at her for quite a while. How long was she already awake? "Good morning!" Arizona said, with that grin of hers. Callie stretched and happily yawned. "Hey.", she smiled back at her newly wedded wife. She felt like waking up with a smile upon her face already. Yesterday had been such an unusual day. First being together with all of their families and friends, Sofia, Mark; to watch how everybody dealt with the little girl - and her father. Arizona's mom was obviously in love with Sofia - it made Callie just plain happy. But her own mom made it so hard. That hurt. She thought about that if it hadn't been for Bailey there might have been no wedding at all - but what Miranda had told her had helped her so much - it made her feel like a real person again, let her remember that her life was beautiful and worthwhile, something her mom had managed to break for a while. It was the hardest thing to ask her dad to leave. But she knew that he understood it, that he knew she had to do it, otherwise she would've been miserable. And then, in the evening - coming back for a dance with his daughter, might have been the best present he could've ever given her. With all that mess - of her feelings and her doubts about the wedding - she had almost forgotten about whom everything was really about - _Arizona._

But when she came up to her, led by her dad - which made Callie sad and happy at the same time - it hit her again. That beautiful girl in the white dress - she wants to spend her life with her, Calliope Iphigenia Torres!  
>Despite everything that happened those months ago. Despite their break-up, their fights, their probably difficult situation. Sometimes she just wondered how Arizona dealt with some of it. But then again, she didn't really need her to say the words, phrase them, she knew already about her feelings - and Arizona had shown her that they wouldn't change.<p>

Callie leaned forward and kissed her. And a second time. And a bit longer. Arizona took her hand, but Callie went her fingers up her arm and to her neck, pulling her closer. Her tousled hair was softly falling down her shoulders. Arizona moaned, and started to laugh. "Isn't it amazing?", she said, with her radiant smile. Callie thought she must've been reading her thoughts. "I _know_!" She sat up and pulled the blanket over her upper body and fold her arms, as if being at a pyjama party. Her sweet smile fit, too. "Us.", she said. "The party!", Arizona exclaimed. "All the people, having a great time!" "The gifts", Callie laughed an earthy laughter. "To have the dance floor completely for our own - just the two of us" Arizona said, curling her nose. "Ohh! And this awesome room!" The white dresses were lying on the floor, though Callie really had planned to hang them over the chairs or lay them on the divan at the foot of their bed - maybe preserve them for Sofia one day? That would've been what her mom would've done, she then thought. "I know!" - Arizona startled her out of her reverie. They both laughed and felt so happy. "A wedding is really great!", Arizona observed, grinning, but also amazed. "Yeah. Who would've thought?", Callie said. Arizona smiled but looked at her with slightly sad eyes. "Wait a minute." - Callie sighed. "I married before. But... that was in Vegas. Jeez." She thought for a moment of George. But not for any longer, because it would've only made her sad. They had been - something like - friends when he died. She didn't want to think about losing a friend today. But of becoming a wife. And especially _having_ a wife. Which was absolutely stunning, astounding, satisfying. The smile came back to her face. Arizona had a questioning look on hers, but Callie reassured her with a glance. "It's okay. You know - that seems like a lifetime ago! So much happened ever since. _You_ happened!" With that she pulled her close again and kissed her lips, leaned over her, gently stroke a strand of hair out of her face. They had _time_. They extra-checked with the room service that breakfast wasn't served before eleven.

Suddenly Callie thought of something. "Should we check on Sofia?" Arizona back-pedaled. "You wanna call Mark?" "No. It's fine." "You can call him if you like.", Arizona said, indifferent, but smiling. "No! You know what - screw Mark!", Callie enthusiastically said. Arizona gave her a mischievous look and Callie hit her with her pillow. "You know what I mean!" She hit her back, put her arms around her and kissed her neck. "Not literally?" Callie moaned and said: "Never, _ever_ again, and the only reason in the world I cannot regret the last time is Sofia, our _beautiful_ baby." Arizona was suddenly feeling warm and flutteringly inside. _Our_ baby. It was quite insane - her, the peds doctor who loved children but never wanted to have one herself - being suddenly a mom. But she really felt it - and felt how her point of view had totally changed. They looked at each other and Callie said, conciliatory: "You know, with Bailey having an eye on him, and..." - Mark had almost demanded to watch over Sofia on their wedding night. Bailey then had demanded to watch over Mark, and stay with him in the apartement. She probably had felt some responsibility for that wedding, for the whole thing - and probably didn't completely trust in Mark's skills as a father. - "I think Sofia is in really good hands", Arizona said, and looked at her, "well, he is her father." "He is. But you are the one I want to make a home with - a family. Alright? A maybe a bit unusual family - but, yeah!" She took both her hands and held them, just squeezed them a little. Arizona was all smiles. One couldn't be kissing too often the day after their wedding, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of my pov of their relationship?<strong>  
><strong>Q: <em>Were<em> Callie and George sort of friends afterwards? I don't know. Don't remember, really...**  
><strong>Note: Gotta love Callie's full name, haha.<strong>  
><strong>I only VAGUELY thought this out! Anybody help me out for a second? :) What happened in 7x21, 22? Not much, right? I didn't watch it yet but only read some recaps. Ideas are welcome!<strong>


End file.
